


Operation R-34

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This is a spur-of-the-moment adaption of a series of drawings I saw on rule 34 merely search Camp Camp and I'm sure you'll find it, it's one of the very few Max/Neil series of drawings.





	Operation R-34

Walking back to his and Neil's tent from a long hard day of dealing with David, Max enters to find Neil balls deep in Mr. Honey Nut vigorously humping the bear trying to nut himself. 

Caught off guard and taken a back. “NEIL, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!” he yells, being quick to anger.

Caught red handed Neil's face is flush with embarrassment and guilt, beads of sweat pool on his forehead. Panting breathlessly, he is speechless, only his heavy breathing escapes his lips. He looks down in shame still inside Mr. Honey Nut.

Mr. Honey Nut dripping, now rest underneath Neil's arm, he looks up at Max with his big blue eyes tears welling in them, their expression is one of being completely horrified that he may have just lost his dearest friend.

Pissed, cringing at the sight of his defiled stuff animal. “What the fuck. I thought I could trust you not to pull this shit!” continuing to rant. “I have to be FORCED to deal with this hellhole of a camp and THE ONE GUY I TRUST IS FUCKING MY TEDDY BEAR! MY TEDDY BEAR, NEIL!”

Neil's face continues to increasingly grows more distraught, he deserves to be yelled at, he doesn't deserve Max's friendship, he's broken his trust. His eyes are filled with such regret, they are on the verge of tears. He shamefully places Mr. Honey Nut behind him while grasping his still needy dick.

Feeling the distinctive twinge in his nose that indicates he is about to ball his eyes out, he tries to get rid of it with a sniff but to no avail he squeezes his eyes shut trying not to let the tears flow down his flushed cheeks but he fails miserably starting to cry. Neil begins to hiccup, his breathing uncontrolled.

Max's expression changes from anger to pity maybe even with a slight hint of remorse for being so hard on Neil.

Kneeling down silently he awkwardly tries to console and comfort Neil opting for a hug, a very rare and special act for Max, his eyes look at Neil with an odd expression, somewhere between puppy dog eyes and I'm sorry I overreacted.

Neil gazes through teary eyes to see how sorry Max was, closing his eyes once more he feels Max's gentle kisses on his shoulder trailing upwards towards his jawline. Neil's eyes shoot open when he feels a hand on his cock.

They look at each other, Max cocking an eyebrow, his lips form a smirk. Neil can't believe Max is touching him. His caramel colored skin tone hides his blush well as Max begins to make out with Neil, while Neil caresses the side of Max's face. 

Max continues to stroke Neil cock it grows rock hard in his hand as their tongues danced in each others mouths. The whole situation is so surreal for Neil never in a million years did he imagine he'd get a hand job from Max let alone be making out with him. Neil sees stars as he climaxes in Max's hold.

Both tired, Max from a long day and Neil from having the best orgasm in his life, cuddle and fall asleep together, with Max stretching his arm out over Neil in a snuggling manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
